


Peace in Our Time: Carol and Logan's Wild Night

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Taking place within MarvelMaster616 and I's universe Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol have a wild night out, and it includes them getting frisky in the back seat of the car, and plenty of alcohol.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan, Wolverine/Captain Marvel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Carol and Logan's Wild Night

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 here with another sexy cutscene from MarvelMaster616 and I’s ongoing Peace in Our Time series. This one, as promised, is another Carol/Logan one, especially since MarvelMaster has told me that these ones are his personal favorite. After a few weeks of struggling to find a premise that I wanted to use, I think I have finally found it. It includes plenty of alcohol and the back seat of a car, where I can completely see Logan and Carol getting frisky._ **

**‘This here means inner thoughts.’**

**_WARNING: This one-shot contains graphic sexual content. If you aren’t of the age or maturity to view such material, I highly recommend skipping over it._ **

**_Also, I do not own any of the characters here. They are all property of Marvel and Disney. Everything used is in fair use._ **

* * *

**Peace in Our Time: Carol and Logan’s Wild Night (takes place before issue 1)**

**Pike’s Pub – Alberta, Canada**

“Okay, after the week I had, I needed the good stuff,” Logan Howlett declared to Carol Danvers. In front of him, he had a tall glass filled with dark stout beer, while Carol had a Corona Light placed before her.

The two were on one of their regular dates that they typically had. But this was one that Logan had needed especially. That week, the members of Alpha Flight found a Weapon X laboratory that had been fully functioning. Heather and James had found it while they had been out on patrol, and upon seeing it, had called for Carol and Logan to come and check it out.

Unfortunately, when they barged into the lab, looking for whoever had been working there, they discovered that the people had gotten up and left.

Needless to say, Logan had been left excruciatingly bitter towards it. This was why, he’d asked Carol to go with him to the local bar for a date night. All he knew was that he needed good beer, and a nice, normal night with Carol.

Now, as they pounded down one beer after the other, Carol and Logan were both on the way to getting drunk. However, given Logan’s fast metabolism, it took him longer to get drunk than Carol did. But Carol was getting to a point of intoxication. She was swaying in her seat, pounding down one Corona Light after the other, while Logan was still sober after having his third Guinness.

“Tell me about it, babe,” Carol practically slurred out to him, finishing off the bottle of light beer.

“I think that you’ve had enough, doll,” Logan told her with a grin. “Yer gonna feel the aftereffects of that tomorrow. We’re goin’ back home fer the night.”

Carol nodded in agreement, grinning at him drunkenly as she practically stumbled out of the chair. Logan caught her around her waist and paid the tab, before he guided them back towards his car, which was parked outside. They weren’t too far from their cabin, either way.

Logan grinned at Carol as she swayed beside him, but he lifted her up and into his arms to carry her out of the bar. When they reached Logan’s car, Logan placed Carol into the passenger’s side and he climbed into the driver’s seat.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later – Alberta Backroads**

While Logan put his focus into driving himself and Carol back home, he had Carol beside him drunk as a skunk. She was sitting beside him in the passenger’s side, wasted. Not that Logan was complaining, though. Carol was a fun, happy drunk and proved to be rather entertaining when she had a lot to drink.

Right now, it was no exception.

But Carol also had another side of her when she got drunk.

She had a dirty side of her that always came out. Whenever she drank too much, she _always_ wanted to have sex.

And right now, she showed those tendencies.

“Pull over and ass-fuck me lover,” Carol slurred out, smiling at Logan as her hands reached around to pull at his shirt.

Logan sighed. He knew how assertive Carol was whenever it came to sex. When she wanted something, she demanded for it. She always said that it took a special type of man to keep up with her and satisfy her. Logan was the man who never once failed to. It especially helped that he loved playing as rough as she did when it came to the bedroom. But hearing Carol demanding for sex right now, in her drunken state in the passenger’s side, Logan wasn’t shocked.

“Five more minutes, and we’ll be home,” Logan told her.

“No, lover,” Carol purred out drunkenly. “I want it _now!_ ”

Logan turned to look at Carol. She looked legitimately eager for Logan to pull over and start giving her a hot round of sex. Her face held a drunken, yet seductive, expression. Logan had seen it plenty of times after their dates where they both had too much to drink. Under normal circumstances, Logan would never comply with having sex with Carol in the middle of a drive. But for some reason, tonight, Logan felt the urgency to try something crazy. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the stress and anger he felt from the failed mission earlier that day. But he felt compelled to pull over and begin fucking his girlfriend so that he could give into her desire.

‘Normally, I’d not do this,’ Logan thought as he stared at his drunken girlfriend. ‘But Carol knows what she wants. I’ll give it to ‘er.”

“Okay, darlin’,” Logan said, making a sharp left turn into the wooded area, where he and Carol often went camping together and shared many passionate nights. “I’ll give ya whatcha want. But first, get in the back seat.”

“Okay,” Carol slurred out. Much to Logan’s surprise, she began drunkenly climbing into the back seat of the car, not even caring if she stumbled and fell on the floor of the car.

‘She’s eager tonight,’ thought Logan, grinning like a hungry wolf pouncing for its prey as he put the car into park, and climbed into the back seat of the car. He crawled until he was looming over Carol’s womanly figure as she lay in the back of the car.

As Logan loomed over Carol’s drunken form, his girlfriend was already showing even more eagerness as her hands moved to tear off Logan’s t-shirt, just as Logan removed her own shirt, leaving her in her bra. Once they were both shirtless, Logan leaned down to begin removing Carol’s pants as she kicked off her boots. Logan kicked his own shoes off, depositing them on top of his t-shirt. He didn’t even care if their clothes got dirty. He had a girlfriend to satisfy, as drunk as she may be.

Logan made sure to fully remove Carol’s jeans, leaving her in her bra and thong underwear. However, Carol being the good girlfriend that she happened to be, wasn’t about to leave her lover hanging. She grabbed his jeans and unbuttoned them, yanking them down ferociously and freeing him of them. Logan shrugged out of his jeans, and this left them both half-naked in the back of the car.

Carol laughed drunkenly as Logan removed her bra, throwing it out the door of the car to free her breasts. Leaned down, he began to rub and massage Carol’s large titties in his rough hands, which evoked a drunken purr from his lover as she laughed, closing her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was in her face as Logan kept massaging her beautiful breasts, and he leaned down to begin motorboating them. He grasped both her titties in his hands, before he fully immersed his face into them, kissing and sucking at them as his face rubbed against them.

Logan took extra time to do so, making sure to thoroughly give Carol’s nipples a nice little lick as she began to moan loudly, letting out an inebriated gasp of surprise at Logan’s tongue on her titties.

“Enough with foreplay,” slurred Carol as Logan continued motorboating her breasts. “Fuck me . . . already!”

“Just let me arouse you and excite you a bit beforehand, doll,” Logan told her, his voice muffled by his face being deeply in her titties.

“Oh . . . how sweet?” Carol slurred, laughing. “Always such a gentleman!”

“Ain’t my style to cause ya any pain darlin’,” Logan told her, continuing to knead and massage her tits.

“I can take the pain!” Carol told him.

Logan smiled into her tits, giving them one last lick before he rose up and ripped off Carol’s panties, revealing her pussy. He grabbed her knees and he spread them apart, as far as they could go in the tight, confined space. This wasn’t the first time they’d done the deed in a space as confined as this. His thoughts drifted to their first time, which had taken place in the bar bathroom stall. It had been quite the day, to say the least.

Logan stared down at Carol’s pussy before his head traveled downward. He pushed his body until his lower half was practically hanging out of the car so he had the perfect accessway to lick and eat Carol’s pussy. With his face inches away from her vagina, he instantly plunged his tongue deeply into Carol’s inner depths. Carol pushed herself up so she was leaning against the glass window, giving Logan even better access to sucking her clitoris. With Carol now propped up against the car door, Logan pushed himself up along with her and plunged his tongue in even deeper, sucking and grunting as he pushed her hips upward. His tongue went in deep as he made sure to thoroughly tease her pussy, making it hot and wet with arousal.

Carol let out a loud groan as she felt her lover eating at her pussy. She began wiggling her hips, further encouraging Logan to go even further. His tongue went in even deeper . . . deeper until he finally hit her G-spot. Upon feeling Logan stimulating her G-spot, Carol began moaning louder.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhh_ fuck yeah!” she cried out, laughing drunkenly.

Logan smiled into her pussy, giving it one last lick before he rose his body up. But Carol’s hands reached for his boxers, yanking them down to reveal his bulging cock.

“You’re eager, too,” she slurred out.

“Now . . . Now we fuck, doll,” Logan told her, grasping her shoulders hard in his powerful hands before he positioned himself over her crotch. It helped that his cock was bulging fully from his own arousal. Carol’s legs wrapped around his waist, and pulled him closely to her, her feet practically digging into his lower back as she encouraged him to put his cock into her wet, hot pussy.

“Then fuck me already!” cried Carol.

Logan grinned, and with a powerful thrust, he entered Carol’s pussy. It evoked a loud gasp from his lover as her head practically slammed into the glass window behind her. His hips bucked as he pulled his cock from her pussy, before he plunged into her again. As he did this, Carol’s hands practically slammed into his hairy chest as their moans harmonized together in perfect sync.

“We . . . are . . . fucking . . . in . . . the back . . . seat,” Logan grunted in between his thrusts as he kept grasping at Carol’s shoulders, his nails digging into her skin. He leaned down and he muffled her moans with an intoxicating kiss, being sure to give her plenty of tongue as they French kissed.

Carol laughed, slipping her tongue into his mouth demandingly as her arms wrapped around his neck. Logan kept up with the thrusting, pulling his cock in and out of her until they finally felt their orgasm hitting them, hard. Their naked, sweaty flesh pounded into one another as he kept thrusting, until he was all the way inside Carol’s hot, wet pussy.

“MMMMMMMMPH!” Carol moaned out through their kiss. Logan briefly pulled away, biting her lower lip as Carol whispered, “I – I’m cumming, lover! I’m cumming!”

“Well, cum darlin’,” Logan whispered huskily as he stayed deeply within her wet inner folds. They both came together in a harmony of moans as their naked flesh collided once more, until finally, their orgasm ended. Logan pulled out of her, his sperm practically dripping over her naked flesh as he gave her one more kiss.

“I think you’ve had yer fill fer the night, doll,” he told her softly as he gathered his drunken, horny as hell girlfriend into his arms.

* * *

**Carol and Logan’s Cabin – The Next Morning**

‘Oh, shit,’ Carol Danvers thought as she came to the realm of consciousness with a soft groan. Her head hurt like hell. Her world spun. And worst of all, her memory was fuzzy from the amount of liquor she’d had the other night.

“Welcome to the world of the living, darlin’,” Logan told her with a teasing smirk. He stood before her in just his boxers, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands as he thrust it over to her.

“Not so loud,” Carol groaned, rubbing her forehead as she took the beverage from Logan. “I am _never_ drinking that much again, Howlett. In fact, I don’t even remember much of last night.”

“Yeah, probably fer the best,” Logan told her. But teasingly, he added in the words Carol had told him the other night. “Ass-fuck me, lover!”

“Okay, _that_ I remember,” Carol groaned, drinking the coffee. But she grimaced when she saw it was black, with absolutely nothing in it . . . not even a little bit of cream. “This tastes like burnt shit,” she added.

“Hangover cure, darlin,” Logan told her. “Just finish that. But aside from being wasted, do you regret what we did last night in that car?”

“Regret it? Fuck no,” Carol said with a small laugh, sipping the black coffee again before setting it down. It was then she noticed she was wearing a new set of panties, and an over-sized shirt. Logan wasn’t going to just leave her in bed without any clothes on, given what a wild night they’d had the previous evening. “Oh, you dressed me? How sweet,” she said, rubbing her head.

“As tempted as I was to letcha sleep naked, I also knew you’d appreciate me taking time to dress ya,” Logan told her.

Carol smiled at her lover. “Well, I’m glad that last night was stress relief for you,” she told him. “You were really skilled last night.”

“Yer welcome,” Logan told her. Glancing at the clock, he said, “Ya know we’ve got an hour or two before we need to head into work. Ya wanna go at it again?”

“I’ll admit, I _did_ want more last night,” Carol said.

”Well, ya know I never leave ya hanging, doll.” Logan smiled at her widely as he walked over to the bed. He threw the sheets and blankets off Carol roughly, propping her up against the pillows.

“Amaze me again,” Carol told him. “Afterall, sex is the best hangover cure.”

“I agree.” With that being said, Logan leaned down and captured Carol’s lips in a rough, passionate kiss, grabbing the hem of her sleep shirt and pulling it off and over her head. But as quickly as their lips parted, their lips came back together with lust-filled passion. Logan began feeling Carol’s body up the same way he’d done it the previous night. Except this time, they were no longer confined to just the back seat of the car. Now, they had more libertine to roam and do a lot more.

Logan displayed pure power over Carol’s womanly form as he glanced down at her titties. He grabbed each of her breasts in his powerful, masculine hands, rubbing them and kneading them as Carol began to gasp and moan, pressing her head hard against the pillows as Logan leaned his head down to kiss and suck her tits, just like he had done the previous night in that car. His feet dug into the mattress as he massaged her breasts, and he immersed his face in between them as he started motorboating.

 _“O – Ohhh_ fuck!” gasped Carol. “Yeah . . . Yeah . . . _that_ I remember from last night.”

Logan smiled into her titties, licking underneath them before he sucked each of her nipples, teasing them nicely before he rose up to grasp the sides of Carol’s thong undies, pulling them off completely so he got a nice view of her pussy. He gave her pussy a nice little stroke, before he leaned down to eat her out, grasping her hips in his large hands.

Carol moaned even louder, gasping as she felt Logan moistening her inner folds and hitting her clit. He was stimulating her puss and getting it hot and wet, his tongue doing the works on her vagina. Carol’s legs moved until they were in the shape of a large V, giving Logan even more access to her puss.

“Yes . . . Oh _fuck yes!_ That’s the spot!” she gasped, her voice hitting a high pitch as Logan hit her G-spot.

Logan gave her puss one last nice lick, before he rose to his knees. However, Carol grabbed his boxers upon seeing his cock bulging. She yanked them down assertively, freeing his cock.

“Thank you,” Logan told her roughly.

“I . . . I want cock,” Carol groaned.

“All ya had to do was ask, darlin’,” Logan told her, before he sat on her chest and placed his cock near Carol’s mouth. Carol gave it a few gentle strokes to tease him, before her mouth fully engulfed around Logan’s cock. She sucked it, going in as deep as she could and showing some skill as her tongue worked to arouse him. Upon tasting the dripping sperm in her mouth, she was only further encouraged to suck even more.

Logan grunted at the feeling of Carol eating his cock. Her tongue worked until she was deepthroating him, licking and sucking until she finally pulled her head away from his erect penis.

“Okay,” Logan whispered. “Now . . . we fuck.”

“Yes,” Carol whispered as Logan lowered his body downward, until his cock was inches away from her wet, hot pussy. Logan grasped her shoulders, his fingernails digging into her flesh as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Carol’s pussy, teasing her.

With that, he thrust himself into her pussy, his hips working as his cock entered her moist puss. When he was sure he located her clit, he went in deeper, causing Carol to moan louder.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!”_ cried Carol, grasping the bedsheets.

“Fuck Danvers!” gasped Logan. “Pussy . . . so wet . . . so tight!”

Carol let out a strangled gasp as Logan pulled out of her pussy, before he thrust back inside her folds. His hips bucked backward and forward as he stimulated Carol’s wet puss, his cock hitting her hard until finally, with one last thrust, he was inside.

“Oh . . . U – Ungh . . . Oh _fuck!_ ” Carol shrieked. “Logan . . . I – I – I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming!”

“Well then fucking cum, Danvers!” Logan roared as his cock was fully immersed in her depths. Once he was all the way inside her puss, they came together with a harmonized series of moans. Once the orgasm was over, Logan laid beside Carol, panting.

“Wanna go again?” he asked her.

“Yes,” Carol panted. “But first, sixty-nine! Let’s go!”

Logan grinned his wolfish grin as he positioned himself to lay beside Carol’s puss. He made sure his cock was aligned with Carol’s mouth, and without further ado, they began to eat one another out. Logan’s tongue plunged its way back into Carol’s puss. Their tongues teased at one another gentiles, licking and sucking as they went deeper and deeper, with Carol deepthroating Logan once more. Logan’s tongue deeper into the depths of Carol’s pussy, hitting her clit until finally, both were aroused and ready for more.

“Now . . . it’s my turn,” Carol said commandingly. She pushed Logan down against the bed so his back was on the mattress. “Try to keep up, Howlett. I’m gonna ride your cock!”

“Sounds like a plan.” Logan grinned as he thrust his hips upward towards Carol.

Carol knelt over him dominatingly, grasping at his shoulders hard. Her fingernails dug deeply into him as she shut her eyes, mentally preparing herself to make her lover cum. Without any warning, Carol thrust her wet, hot pussy into Logan’s dick, bucking her hips backward and forward, as if she were riding a horse. She slapped her hands against his shoulders as Logan’s hands moved to grasp at her womanly hips. His one hand moved upward to rub Carol’s tits again as Carol kept thrusting into his erect cock. Her actions were evoking an aroused moan of pleasure from her lover as she continued to thrust her pussy back and forth. As she thrusted, her pussy began to feel even more stimulated, hot, and dripping wet with heightened arousal. With one final thrust of her puss, Carol felt Logan’s dick deeply inside her depths, causing them both to moan loudly as they reached their climax again.

 _“OHHHHHHHH FUCK!”_ growled Logan loudly, gasping. _“I’M . . . I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM DANVERS!”_

“LOGAN!” shrieked Carol. “I’M CUMMING . . . I’M CUMMING!”

Their bodies moved to a steady rhythm, making the bed rock hard underneath them with the powerful force. Carol threw one hand up in the air as she rode Logan’s bulging cock, tilting her head backwards as she squealed loudly. Upon feeling the orgasm ending, both were left gasping as Carol pulled her puss out of Logan’s cock.

“Okay . . . that was marvelous!” purred Carol.

“I agree,” Logan told her. “Now, c’mon Danvers. Let’s shower. We’ve got work to do.”

“Yeah . . . Yeah . . . I like the sound of that,” Carol panted, leaning over and kissing Logan deeply. “I love you.”

“I love ya too, Danvers,” Logan told her gruffly.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
